Quemando puentes
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Jonouchi/Yuugi. Universo Alterno. Cuando una amistad se rompe, cuando la envidia y una vida miserable, sin esperanzas, son los obstáculos que los detienen, muchas cosas no son dichas entre ellos. Como por ejemplo, un asesinato...


**Notas:** Para el YGO Fiction Contest de FF net en el fandom en inglés, la traducción a ese idioma saldrá en unos días. La pareja es Jonouchi x Yuugi. Mundo Alterno. Cualquier comentario constructivo o no, será bienvenido, es la primera vez que escribo de esta... pareja, así que... Vengan a mí los tomatazos y críticas x'D.

* * *

><p><strong>Quemando puentes<strong>

El lugar estaba hecho un desastre; las altas ventanas, únicas fuentes de ventilación de la habitación, iluminaban con los últimos y mortecinos rayos del sol lo que era sin dudas un desastre. Papeles esparcidos por todo el suelo, cubierto por una alfombra de color rojizo; retazos de almohada, las sábanas de la cama destendida en el centro de la habitación, ropa a montones y... Sangre. Sangre por todos lados.

A Yuugi se le heló la sangre en cuanto puso un pie en ese lugar, como si fuese un niño entrando a la cueva de una bruja. El picaporte había luchado para no dejarlo entrar, cosa que él no había tomado de manera supersticiosa, después de todo, ¿cómo habría un picaporte de saber que la visión de aquél desastre lograría causarle tal impresión? No, no podía. Pero Jonouchi sí y probablemente por eso había trabado la puerta con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en el, sin dudas, destrozado cuerpo que poseía.

La inspección de la habitación no le llevó demasiado tiempo y tras mirar minuciosamente bajo la cama e incluso en los cajones, el joven concluyó que no había nadie allí y que el inmueble, alguna vez propiedad de los Jonouchi, estaba totalmente abandonado. Pero, ¿a dónde habría ido Jonouchi? ¿Por qué toda la casa estaba en ese estado? Sillas volcadas, platos rotos, camas destendidas... Yuugi entendía que Jonouchi vivía con su padre, según los reportes de la Gran Corte Celestial, un ebrio golpeador que se había separado de la madre de Katsuya sólo para terminar sumiéndose en la bebida. También sabía, por los reportes entregados en su oficina y por experiencia propia más que de sobra, que la influencia que su padre ejercía en el hombre no era demasiada y que él, en última instancia, siempre había terminado siendo el chico bueno en todo el asunto.

Sin embargo, saber eso no ayudaba al caso entre sus manos, un fajo de papeles lleno de nombres, fechas y acontecimientos. Jonouchi Katsuya había desaparecido, según su hermana, hacía aproximadamente una semana. El caso no se habría tornado tan grave si no se hubiesen encontrado después varios cadáveres y sobretodo, huellas incriminatorias de su mejor amigo. El hombre se negaba a creer que algo así hubiera sucedido, por eso había tomado el liderazgo en la investigación, tratando de hallar por sí mismo la verdad, ésa que para él era única: que Jonouchi no lo había hecho. Es más, ¿no podría estar en peligro, dadas las marcas de sangre por toda la habitación? El corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar en tal posibilidad.

Desde que al rubio lo habían expulsado de la Universidad, Yuugi y él apenas habían mantenido contacto, pero eso en ningún modo significaba que dejaran de ser amigos, ¿verdad? Después de todo, en aquél mundo, Dessedia, tan pequeño y por eso tan unido, no había forma de olvidar una amistad ni aún poniendo en medio al tiempo y al espacio.

Dessedia era un pequeño planeta cuyas leyes eran regidas por la Gran Corte Celestial, que a su vez constaba de abogados, investigadores, licenciados y el gran jurado. A Yuugi siempre le había costado adaptarse desde pequeño a ese lugar, cuyas calles demasiado estrechas le parecían claustrofóbicas, como si ningún secreto pudiera guardarse y en el cual, todo tipo de fenómenos estaban a la orden del día, como algo natural. Mientras crecía, Yuugi siguió manteniendo esta reticencia a acercarse al resto del mundo, ¿para qué hacerlo, cuando el resto del mundo ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él? Y se contentaba con pasar los días leyendo cuentos de misterio, libros enormes de la Biblioteca de su abuelo y ayudando a sus padres con la cena. Su pequeña burbuja de protección sólo se rompió cuando entró a la Universidad y conoció a los que aún en esos momentos eran sus amigos. Jonouchi entre ellos.

El resto no era importante, no más que memorias de correrías adolescentes sucediéndose en la primavera de su adolescencia, que sin embargo se quebró en cuanto Jonouchi fue expulsado. Desde ese día en adelante y sobretodo gracias a lo demandante que era estudiar para investigador de la Gran Corte, la comunicación entre el grupo de amigos se hizo cada vez más escasa hasta casi desaparecer, como si un muro invisible separara sus mundos.

Si al heredero de los Mutou le hubieran preguntado en qué circunstancias le habría gustado encontrarse de nuevo con su viejo amigo, la respuesta definitivamente no habría sido esa. No buscándolo como un posible criminal o víctima, no entrando en su intimidad como un vulgar ladrón, ni revisando su casa en busca de secretos ocultos; no obstante y pese a que la tarea era ardua, no creía que hubiera nadie mejor que él para ayudarlo, para ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Otra que no fuera 'es culpable', como el resto de sus compañeros pensaba.

—¿Han encontrado algo? —la figura del joven, enfundada en un sencillo traje de color añil, se había detenido a pensar sin siquiera darse cuenta al pie de la ventana, pero una vez hubo salido de su mente, volvió a centrarse en el caso. No en el quién o cómo, sino en el por qué.

Los hombres que componían su pequeño departamento se dirigieron miradas cómplices, como si escondieran un secreto terrible.

—Señor, hemos encontrado esto al pie de la cama, justo debajo de un sinfín de facturas sin pagar —uno de los hombres, quien lucía un traje estilo militar de color añil extendió la palma de su mano, que parecía brillar a la luz del único foco de la habitación. Sin embargo, su palma no tenía nada de mágico ni particular, lo que centelleaba dulcemente en su mano era un cristal del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol, grueso, en forma de la mitad de un rudimentario corazón, por cómo diferentes fracturas mostraban el estado del cristal.

Yuugi había oído rumores de que eso era posible, pero nunca supo de nadie que lo intentara, ni mucho menos alguien que lo lograra. Separar el corazón —la mente irracional, sentimental— de una persona, requería gran fuerza de voluntad y nadie en Dessedia parecía haberlo probado o hecho nunca a diferencia de las personas que sí se deshacían de otras partes de su carácter, en forma de cristales afilados en el caso de la ira o pequeños pedazos de lo que parecían estalacticas si eran lágrimas que debían olvidar. Sí, podían y ya se habían desecho personas de ese tipo de cosas, pero nunca de un corazón.

Siendo el jefe de investigadores, Yuugi asintió con la cabeza, en un claro gesto que le pedía al oficial entregarle la evidencia. No quería creer que fuera tan fácil, pero tampoco podía fingir que no se regocijaba ante tal descubrimiento. Prácticamente la mente irracional de Jonouchi estaba contenida en ese fragmento, no toda, pero quizás la suficiente como para determinar dónde estaba y por qué huía.

—¿Cómo puedo usarlo? —fue su siguiente pregunta, al tenerlo ya entre sus manos. Tenía un leve tono dorado acuoso, similar al del tono del cabello de su dueño. Además era cálido, como esas sonrisas que solía dedicar a sus amigos. Estaba feliz de encontrar esa prueba, muy feliz. Pero también algo en su mente lograba alertarlo. Si se ha desecho de su corazón, de su parte irracional, entonces él...

—Si lo dirige a contraluz, se dice que puede verse en su interior —los murmullos de los oficiales iban en aumento. O estaban por resolver el caso o estaban por perder valiosas horas de su vida y de la vida de otras hipotéticas víctimas.

Sin decir nada y aceptando lo paranormal de la situación, aún cuando ya se había probado que ese planeta era paranormal entre sí, Yuugi hizo lo que se le ordenaba y alzó su mano apuntando directamente hacia el foco de la habitación, para que sus rayos atravesaran el cristal cálido y casi palpitante. En cuanto esto hubo sucedido, varios rayos de color dorado danzaron por las paredes del lugar, cuya penumbra era brindada por el caer de la noche.

Al principio, no pasó nada. Pero tras unos segundos y ante el grito de asombro de alguno de los presentes, el cristal comenzó a reproducir, casi como si fuera una película, la historia de una vida que él creía conocer.

—Escúchame bien, Katsuya, ya he quemado todos los puentes que me atan a esta vida —la visión venía desde los ojos de Jonouchi y mostraba a su padre diez años atrás, con la botella en la mano y los ojos perdidos en su propia furia, hablándole un sábado en el cual otras familias normales salían a pasear—. Tu maldita madre, ella quemó nuestro puente; tu hermana... Sí, ella también destruyó ese. Pero yo —agitó como si fuera un arma de guerra su botella de alcohol y trató de enfocarlo con sus ojos negros—, yo quemo este puente contigo, ¡inútil! ¡No sirves para nada!

Un golpe, otro golpe, la escena se desvanece. Por supuesto, Yuugi ya sabía de la precaria situación entre padre e hijo, que vivían detestándose mutuamente. Precisamente, uno de los cadáveres encontrados era el de su padre y eso hizo que se pusiera pálido, mientras que el resto de los oficiales lo veía como un posible motivo para la masacre.

La siguiente escena tiene lugar muchos años después de la primera, Yuugi puede reconocer al adolescente Jonouchi con su uniforme de la Universidad, pero no queda rastro alguno de la mirada decidida que tenía mientras enfrentaba a su padre o del amago de sonrisa que siempre estaba presente en sus labios, como si la vida le pareciera un gran chiste. Él sabe por qué, el recuerdo no necesita decírselo: era el día en el que fue expulsado. Sus notas habían sido siempre bajas, ¿culpa de su padre? Nunca nadie lo supo, pero eso y el comportamiento violento que de vez en cuando llegaba a exhibir le granjeó el descontento del director y su expulsión también.

—¡Déjame en paz, Yuugi! ¿Cómo vas a entenderme? —el rubio tomó por el cuello de la camisa a Yuugi, alzándolo varios centímetros en el aire sólo para encararlo. Era el mismo recuerdo, sólo un recuerdo y aún así, Yuugi no pudo evitar tocarse el cuello como si todavía pudiera sentir esas manos estrujándolo con odio.

—¡Pero todavía puedes seguir estudiando! ¡Todavía podemos ser amigos! —sus propias palabras le sonaron patéticas al escucharlas, provenientes del cristal que simulaba muy mal a un televisor—. ¡No todo esta perdido, Jou!

.

Jonouchi casi parecía escuchar con claridad las palabras provenientes de su propio corazón, que había dejado hecho trizas en su habitación. No lo necesitaba, no cuando todos los puentes que necesitaba estaban quemados ya, inservibles.

Yuugi probablemente estaría mirando las causas que lo habían llevado a asesinar, a deshacerse de la prueba más fehaciente en su contra, a conservar sólo lo necesario de su humanidad, si es que todavía era humano. Había vagado por las calles tras haberse deshecho de su inútil parte irracional, justo como en el día en que había sido expulsado de la Universidad. Había vagado por las calles, temiendo el momento de llegar a casa, de oír las burlas de su padre, las palabras de conmiseración de su madre y los ánimos que sin duda Shizuka le dedicaría.

Estaba furioso con el mundo, en ese entonces y en ese mismo momento también. Estaba furioso porque él había querido construir un puente, tener una carrera, dejarle en claro a su padre que no era un inútil ni un perdedor. ¿Y qué había hecho el mundo? Sí, quebrar su puente, quemar su puente hasta dejarlo en escombros, sin ninguna posibilidad de seguir estudiando. ¡Qué ingenuo había sido Yuugi! ¡Qué ingenuo era todavía! ¿Reconstruir? No, era imposible, siempre quedaría una marca en el monumento reparado.

Quizás Yuugi también estaría viendo lo que sucedió después. La pelea a golpes contra su padre ebrio, el labio partido, los insultos cruzando la habitación con la velocidad de espadas. La risa burlona, los días miserables. ¿Sentiría conmiseración? Probablemente y eso le hacía sentirse aún más enojado. No la necesitaba, nunca la necesitó. Y aún así, mucha gente se la dio, mucha gente se compadeció del pobre delincuente sin estudios.

¿Qué iban a saber ellos? ¿Qué iba a saber Yuugi, quién después se graduaría con honores de la escuela de Leyes? ¿Quién después tendría un futuro asegurado, un trabajo estable? ¿Quién no estaba sometido a las miradas de lástima?

Había soportado esas miradas durante cinco años. Había seguido siendo, en la medida posible, el chico bueno, el modelo a seguir para su hermana menor, pero como siempre, cuando comenzaba a adaptarse a su vida, algo venía a darle el último revés.

Yuugi también lo vería, si recolectaba los pedazos esparcidos por la casa. Vería cómo era humillado más allá del límite verbal, vería cómo era reducido a simple carne, ¡por su propio padre! Las miradas de conmiseración de nuevo sobre su espalda e incluso, incluso hasta el propio Yuugi pasando de él, creyéndolo otro de esos -desafortunados que viven en la calle-.

Probablemente a mucha gente le resultara cómico o estúpido, pero él ya no había podido soportar más. Los puentes que creía sólidos se estaban derrumbando y lo mejor era quemarlos antes de ser abandonado por ellos. Primero su padre, luego los que se atrevieron a mirarle como un inferior. Por último Yuugi y sus palabras huecas e innecesarias.

Ya no tenía una parte irracional, algo que le hiciera sentir antes de actuar. Algo que le recriminara con el dolor del remordimiento sus malas acciones, ese pedazo había quedado atrás, como el último puente a quemar: el del amor.

Yuugi podría conservarlo como la última reliquia de la amistad que él creyó conocer. Jonouchi ya no lo necesitaba.

El último puente había sido quemado a base de esfuerzo, de sangre que cubrió las paredes de su habitación conforme se destruía, oponiendo resistencia en el proceso y a menos que lo atraparan, a menos que Yuugi superara el sentimiento de culpa y se alzara, por primera vez en su vida, como el hombre que era, muchos más habrían de sufrir su misma suerte.

**FIN.**


End file.
